1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for observing cornea for transplantation, wherein the cornea contained in a cornea container, so-called sample vial, filled with chemical liquid, can be observed, photographically taken and measured as it is through the bottom of the container by means of an optical system such as a specular microscope.
Further, this invention relates to an apparatus for observing cornea for transplantation, wherein the cornea can be exactly observed with easy positioning of transparent receptacle by such optical positioning means as a mirror(s) and a camera(s).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art of technology is to take out cornea contained in a sample vial filled with chemical liquid from the vial and to transfer it into a cornea exclusive container to be positioned in the optical axis of microscope in order to observe, photographically to take and to measure the thickness of the cornea for transplantation and the dimensions and states of cells. This transfer is due to the difficulties of observation of cornea contained in the sample vial as it is by a microscope. That is, said sample vial is originally aimed at the safe transportation and preservation of cornea, and the vial has different dimensions respectively. The vial is also not fabricated for observing through its bottom, the thickness of which is irregular, and its flatness is not constant.
On the contrary a cornea exclusive container has good flatness of surface of the container and can hold the cornea in the center of the container filled with chemical liquid stably by taking out it from a sample vial, as well as exclude air bubbles from the container while putting on the lid and exactly observe through the transparent window of said container by a specular microscope.
However, in order to transfer only cornea from the sample vial to the cornea exclusive container, as mentioned above, to observe, to photograph and to measure, such procedures as opening the lid of vial, taking out cornea, transferring it to an exclusive container and adjusting it into appropriate position, are necessary. And then the problems, that the cornea may be meanwhile damaged and contaminated and the procedure is taking much time, were observed.